1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display element and, more particularly, to a display element for ceiling boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old to provide a suspended ceiling display for ceiling boards of different designs. A plurality of T-shaped runner members are usually formed into a grid pattern and the runners have flanges which are adapted to support ceiling boards. A plurality of ceiling boards with different designs on the face thereof are positioned on the flanges of the runners. The runners and ceiling boards are suspended from the structural members of a building and are normally positioned about 7 to 14 feet above the floor of the building. The plane of the faces of the ceiling boards having the different designs are inclined slightly from the vertical so that the ceiling board faces can be viewed by the prospective purchaser directly on from the floor of the building.
The invention herein is the use of divider means between the different ceiling designs for the purpose of segregating the designs and creating a situation which more closely simulates the use of the ceiling designs in a room configuration.